


I'll be there if you need me

by tobiismycat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby love, M/M, baby jason, both these boys be young, day27 nocapes, slightly less baby Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: A storm terrorizes gothem late one summer nightJason Todd is all alone in this big old house and thats fine, hes a big boy he can handle it.good thing he dosnt have to.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159
Collections: JayRoy Week 2019





	I'll be there if you need me

The big house is terrible all alone. Normally when Jason’s left alone in the big house, he explores or plays video games in bed all day. Bruce usually doesn't leave him the house all night. Alfred’s gone to a spa for the week so the house really is his.  
Thunder crashes again and Jason scowls at himself. He’s not a baby, this is just a storm. This works until a loud crash of thunder rolls over, taking the lights out.  
For a split second fear takes him and when Jason blinks again he finds he’s under the couch, curled up in a ball and totally invisible to anything in the room.  
The moment passes and Jason rolls his eyes at himself. But he stays under the couch.

He doesn't want to be here anymore, not by himself. But no one is home. Dick’s off being a dickhead. Bruce is out doing something stuff with one of his buddies tonight. At least it’s comfy down here. The carpet is thick and soft, and under the couch the sound of the rain is muffled.  
The phone rings, breaking the tense silence and startling him into smacking his head on the couch.

“Dick?”  
The voice on the other end of the phone is definitely not Dick, but it’s welcome all the same.

_“Not quite, small stuff.“_

“How’d you even get this number?“ Jason peeked out from under the couch. Lightning lights up the living room and his anxiety eases when he sees nothing in the room.

_“Stole it from Dickies phone when he wouldn’t give it to me. He’s afraid all us older kids might play too rough with ya. Whatcha doing, kiddo?_ ”

“Uh. Hiding under the couch.”

Something clatters in the background and the tone of Roy’s voice takes on a worried tilt. _“You’re safe, right, kid? Just playing a game with Alfred?“_

Jason feels himself smile, warmth blooming in his chest at the outright concern in Roy’s voice. “They’re all out for the night. I got scared of the storm and hid under the couch.”  
There’s silence. Damning silence, Jason's heart begins to pound as he realizes how childish he must sound to the older boy.

_“ Don't worry, just sit tight kid,”_

“what? “ Jason peaked out from under the couch again, wondering what he meant. Then a burst of shame washed over him.  
“ you don't need to call Bruce on me just caus i'm being a big baby about a storm ok, I can handle myself “

Jason could hear the pout in his voice, and that just further ground in his mood. He didn't want Dicks friend to think was just a little kid.

_“Nah you ain’t being a baby, don’t worry I won’t call ya daddy “_

  
“So what are you gonna do then “

  
_“I'm gonna hang up and your gonna hang tight i'm gonna show up on your doorstep before you even know it,. “_  
Jason rolled his eyes, Roy was all the way in Star city there was no way he could get here in a single night.

“alright, um I guess I'll call you back in a little then “

Just like that Jason was alone again.

Farther way, in one of the fancy rental houses, Roy was just exciting the building. He had been suiting up while talking and had already written a note for Oliver. The only train running in the next ten minutes would only bring him a little over halfway. That was fine, he could sprint the rest of the way and make it in maybe twenty minutes.

  
This wasn't so bad. The trains at night in Gotham weren’t nearly as bad as he had been expecting. He stepped onto the street into the warm summer rainstorm and took a deep breath.

  
He stretched and set off at a light jog, warming up. This wasn't anything different than what he did in cross country, except the stakes were higher, he had a goal and an urgent time limit. He had a scared kid lonely boy to get to. His jog got quicker as he raced through the streets,  
By the time his phone chimed with a course update, his muscles were singing pleasantly and the rain had soaked him to the bone.  
He jogged in place as he checked his phone. Apparently if he cut through the alley to his left he could shave off almost 15 minutes.

Once through the long ally all he had to do was make a left and follow the street till it turned and went onto the wilderness that started Wayne land.  
Choice made, he sprinted down the alley at top speed, using it to stretch out his legs and ease the cramps building in his hips. No one grabbed him as he ran by and in seconds he was sprinting out of the normal town area and into the woods.

The thick blackness of the city had nothing on the pitch black of the forest leading up to Wayne Manor. Under the rumbling thunder Roy imagined he could hear the howling of wolves,  
The gate was locked but that wasn't an issue—Roy took a deep breath and squeezed through the bars.

“Hah! See, you got it, just a few more feet!” Roy sprinted toward the looming house, pulling up short when the door came insight.  
Well. He tried, at least. What happened was he leaned back to stop, slipping in the rain and slammed full force into the massive doors. He let the moment soak in on the ground for a minute, whole body singing with pain as he rolled off his back and climbed to his feet.

“Jesus fuuuuck. God, I’m glad no one saw that.”

No doubt that door was locked. As he was trying to shake the water out of his hair figure out how to actually get in, it opened behind him.

“What are you doing here?!”

Roy turned and in the door, lit by the flashing lightning was a tiny figure. Jason was frowning that cute little pout at him, Thunder rolled over them and they both jumped, Jason suddenly bounced forward and dragged him into the warm dry house.

“I told ya I was gonna be right there, sweet-pea.“

In the dark no one could see you blush Jason quickly realized, the darkness of the house swallowing them up. He pulled out his phone for light and was presented with one wet dripping Roy Harper. Still creating a puddle on the tile floor of the house.

"Well come get dry I guess," Jason says turning to show Roy further into the dark house,. On the stairs thunder shook the windows and Jason felt the taller boy grab his hand.

  
" so you don't trip ! " Roy chirped, he didn't let go until they got to Dicks room to steal dry clothing.

Upstairs was even more frighting then down. Jason didn't leave the room when Roy changed, just turned the phone light off and tried not to think too much about how he enjoyed the older boy holding his hand. In the middle of the pitch black room Jason's tummy gave a loud rumble, his cheeks burst into flame at the chuckle Roy let out. He was closer then Jason had realized. Roy's hand found his in the dark again,

" ight Jaybird lets got investigate that kitchen ".

Lightning lit up the room as the boys crowded around the stove.

“I think it’s a gas stove, kiddo. I might be able to make you something hot. Make you feel better.”

Roy fiddled with the stove, lighting it with a match and filling the corner of the kitchen with an eerie blue orange light.  
“Sick! Guess who gets to have some hot chocolate and, uh, I dunno, soup, maybe?”

He turned to find Jason already holding armfuls of hot chocolate supplies.

When Bruce returned home the next morning the house was silent, the yard was covered in branches and broken things blown in by the storm and suddenly he felt guilty.The guilt soared higher as he realized the power was out in the house. The dead silence of the manor filled him with anxiety. Jason had probably been scared to death all alone in the big house. The storm hadn't been so bad where he was and he never thought to call. His anxiety increased to panic when he discovered the dirty shoe prints on the tile floor. They were too big for Jason. So either Dick had come home in the night, or he had a massive problem on his hands.

Bruce almost flew through the house letting the dirty shoe prints lead him through the hall to the living room. He missed the filthy sneakers resting by the wall and instead stopped and stared at the couch. Anxiety and panic leaving him in a flood that left him feeling dizzy and drowned.  
Roy Harper lay sleeping on his couch. But not alone oh no, Jason was laying sprawled on his chest, head tucked under the redheads chin. Roy had one arm across the back of the couch and the other wrapped around Jason’s shoulders holding him gently.

As he stood there letting the anxiety over his sons safety fade, and wondering how on earth Roy got into his house. His phone buzzed with a Call. Bruce tiptoes out of the room and into the hall so they wouldn't wake.  
“ hey so uh, my kid left a note saying he took off for your house last night ? you have him right cause he ain't here”

Bruce smiled, peeking in on the sleeping boys again this time taking a silent picture and sending it to Oliver,

“ I’ve got him don't worry. “


End file.
